worldwitchesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Charlotte E. Yeager
the only way i currently know to change the spelling of a title is to delete it and recreate it. i really hope there is a less destructive way, so that we can create placeholder entries for things that we do not know the name of yet (like season 02 or foreshadowed characters) on a related note, am i the only one authorized to delete or is that a general privelige? Snugglemuffins 03:37, February 4, 2010 (UTC) Middle Name About the middle name Elwyn... Was there any official mention about what E stands for? As far as I know, there is no official material stating her middle name is Elwyn. I know some fans have speculated it may be Elwyn from Chuck Yeager's middle name Elwood, but I don't think it's been confirmed. Has anyone got a source? --Yellow14 02:11, December 8, 2010 (UTC) But is most logic that other name. LyraJewel (talk) 09:54, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Contract form for Charlotte Eldwood Yeager What? There are any official material that confirmed this? LyraJewel (talk) 09:45, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Shirley's familiar is a rabbit. She has rabbit ears, but she doesn't have a rabbit tail as far as I know. Shouldn't Shirley have a Playboy bunny rabbit tail? 18:37, October 18, 2011 (UTC) RE: Some rabbits have longer tails, so probably her familiar is these kinds of rabbit. On the other hand, Sadako and Furuko (though usually not visible because of uniform) seem to have the short and round tails. It depends on the breed I guess. --Yellow14 21:04, October 18, 2011 (UTC) It's because her familiar is a hare, and not a rabbit. Hare's have rather longer tails than rabbits, and are known to run in danger, not hop. A reason why Shirely is a speed-freak is because of her familiar being a hare, a faster runner. (Zoids Fanatic 21:45, October 18, 2011 (UTC)) No new plane/striker unit? Why doesn't Charlotte E. Yeagar have a new plane/striker unit during season two? Everyone else has a new plane/striker unit before or during the second season. 23:58, November 20, 2011 (UTC) Her's is a P-51D Mustang. Those damn things are sturdy as hell, I mean, the one's from World War 2 still work today. That and she "tricked-it" out, so you can't just throw a custom Striker away. (Zoids Fanatic 01:02, November 21, 2011 (UTC)) Browny Automatic Rifle? I've seen a Strike Witches page that called Shirley's weapon a Browny Automatic Rifle instead of a Browning Automatic Rifle (the real name). Doesn't matter; it's still called a BAR. Are the weapons getting a name change like the planes/strikers (ie. Messerscharf instead of Messerschmitt), or is it just somebody's idea of a joke? 00:24, October 28, 2012 (UTC) Well, Colt also had their name changed (to Collet), so I would suppose that the answer is yes. Though whether the new names make any sense is another matter entirely... Paradoxical Frog (talk) 03:23, October 28, 2012 (UTC) What If 1947 Is Shirley not promoted in 1947? All other members of the 501st JFW are promoted, so is not strange that Shirley not? LyraJewel (talk) 12:27, October 13, 2014 (UTC) Rank Discrepancy - Captain or Lieutenant? Just out of curiosity, the wiki page lists Shirley's rank as Flight Lieutenant. However, in Season 2 and the Movie, she is referred to as 'Captain Yeager'. Yet in Operation Victory Arrow Part 2, she is somehow demoted back to Lieutenant with no explanation. What is her official rank or is it some weird protocol thing because she's with a different unit? ElizLestrad (talk) 04:05, March 21, 2015 (UTC) There actually wasn't a 'Flight Lieutenant' rank in the USAAF during WW2. (There were First/Second Lieutenants though) I believe her actual Rank is Captain (also she has what looks like 2 gold bars on the shoulder of her olive uniform at least, though these should really be silver for captain, it's the only rank with 2 bars and there does seem to be a dividing line in the middle). Flight Leuitenant however is the equivelant rank to Captain in the British RAF rank structure. (try a google search for 'USAF-RAF rank equivalent', the first result is a wiki page with a handy chart explaining what I mean) If you look at the other Witch Profiles you will see that all of the 501st Witches have ranks shown in this manner (i'm not going to bother checking every single Witch on the wiki but I expect it's the same for all of them). The characters are often refered to by their native country's ranks in related media, Shirley as 'Captain', Lucchini as 'Ensign', Mio as 'Major', Minna as Colonel, etc. Yet the ranks shown on the wiki (and in some official media it seems) seem to all be the RAF rank equivalent. I'm going to guess that someone behind the series (presumably a military advisor) decided to adopt the RAF rank equivelants as a 'standard' universal rank structure to avoid confusion between the many differing ranks of the many countries that are part of the Joint Fighter Wings. Whether this system is officially adopted by the Joint Fighter Wings in the series, (which is plausable, historically units of joint nationalities often decide on one specific nation's rank structure to use) or if it's just something that's used for magazine articles & physical media about the series I don't know. EilaFuFu (talk) 12:04, March 21, 2015 (UTC) Based off Chuck E. Yeager? I was searching around online and noticed there is a pilot named Chuck Elwood Yeager. And if you look at it. He flew a P-51D Mustang called the Glamorous Glen III. He became the first pilot to fly faster than sound. Which explains why Shirley likes going exteremely fast. He was in the Army airforce. There is plenty more if you look at his name but this has to be who she is based off of. If you have any objections tell me but im almost certian this is who she is based off. -ErikaPZ ...Is this, and your edition on the talk page of Francesca Lucchini, a joke? LyraJewel (talk) 00:11, June 30, 2015 (UTC) 40 round mag? If I remember correctly, the B.A.R had a 20 round mag and on the page it says 40 so is the extended mag 40 or did she already have 40 mags?